


Flawed Plans

by queenofthegoatsstuff



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki/Angrboda - Freeform, Mild Language, Movies and Mythology, No Smut, Rated M for sexual references, rated M for violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthegoatsstuff/pseuds/queenofthegoatsstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angrboda is sent to set Asgard's downfall into motion, but a certain prince gets in her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Master Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So there are hardly any fics about Loki and Angrboda, so I thought I'd write one.

The casket was long gone. Eighteen years gone, in fact. Helblindi scowled as he survyed the once grand palace of ice and stone. When he had taken up the throne, he vowed that the Aseir would pay for their crimes.  
The casket was only the beginning. The war with the Aseir had destroyed Helblindi's life. His friends had been killed, his mother, his baby brother. After the war, his father had never been the same. He never smiled, never played with him, never acted like himself. Laufey hadn't died in the war, but Helblindi still felt as though he had lost his father.  
Jotunheim had been poverty-stricken for years. People perished on the streets. Some from illness, some from cold. Oh yes, Jotuns could die from the cold, especially without food or shelter.   
Things would be different now, though. Things would be better. The Aseir thought the Jotuns to be dull and slow-witted, but Helblindi would prove them wrong. He had been working on a plan to bring Asgard to its knees, just as it had done with his home.   
First, though, he would need to slip inside the palace walls. Not Helblindi himself, of course, that would be far too risky. No, he needed someone who could pass for an Aseir, and he knew just where to find them.   
He left his drafty room in what was left of the palace and set off for the Ironwood. The sun began to set as he trudged through the woods, the wind biting his face like an angry beast. The air was so cold it began to rip the inside of his throat with every breath.   
It shouldn't be much farther, he assured himself, if I've gone the right way. The sunlight was fading quickly, he hoped that he would soon reach the house of the sorceress, for Jotunheim's cold would grow ten times worse at night.  
Then, when the young king had almost given up hope, he saw a light flicker amongst the branches of a thicket. With newfound energy, he picked up his pace and reached it within a matter of minutes. Nervously, the monarch tapped on the door three times, praying the sorceress would be merciful.  
"Enter," came a deep, sultry voice from the other side. With releif, Helblindi opened the door and embraced the cottage's warmth. "And what does the new king want from a humble spellcaster such as myself?" she drolled.  
"I came to ask for your help," answered Helblindi breathlessly. The sorceress looked him over. "Rest a moment," she ordered, "you look an inch from death." Helblindi eased himself down next to the hearth.  
"Drink this," she said, handing him a cup of something hot. He recognized it as tea made from crushed pine needles. "Thank you," he rasped. As the drank the tea, he observed the woman in front of him.  
The 'Witch of the Ironwoods' as she was known, had been around for quite some time. This woman didn't look much older than him, though. She was quite beautiful, really. Her hair was as white as the snow that fell outside, her eyes the deepest shade of crimson. When she spoke, Helblindi saw that her teeth were perfect, sharp fangs.   
"The years have been kind to you, it seems," remarked Helblindi. Her eyes narrowed. "Is that some sort of jest?" she asked coldly. Helblindi tensed up. "N-no," he stammered, "I-I just meant that for someone who has lived as long as you, you look very young," he said.   
"What do you mean 'as long as I've lived'?" she asked, eyebrow raised. "Are you not the famed Witch of the Iron Woods I have heard of?" asked Helblindi. "The one who infiltrated my grandfather's court for the sole purpose of letting the people know her magic was not dangerous?" The witch stretched out in her seat.  
"You have most likely heard of my mother," she said with a sigh. "She died not but a few years ago," she explained. "She would have never died if not for the war, for she perished from the pox brought over by the Asgardians."  
Helblindi shook his head. The pox had been terrible indeed. Few survived, and those who did were weakened, and usually perished from the cold afterwards.  
"Her name was Inga, I am Angrboda," she said.  
"I am sorry for your loss, Angrboda," said Helblindi. Angrboda nodded. "And I am sorry for yours, King Helblindi," she said. "Now, why do you need my help?" she asked.   
Helblindi cleared his throat. "I have devised a plan to obtain the Casket of Ancient Winters. It involves getting someone inside Asgard's palace, someone who can pass for an Aseir," he explained. Angrboda said nothing, only stared at him with an intensity that made him nervous.  
"I would need you to somehow worm your way into the palace," he continued, "which with what I have heard of your mother's magic, should not be too difficult. Then, once situated, you would wait for my signal, and allow us into the vault. Then we would take the casket, along with anything else we can find, and attack them from the inside."  
She stared at him for a few moments longer. "I hope you realize it will take a long time to gain their trust," she said. Helblindi nodded. "I'm counting on it," he said, "for in that time, you can relay as much information as possible back to me."  
"And what makes you think I can even get to Asgard in the first place?" she asked with a hint of annoyance. Again, Helblindi nervously cleared his throat. "I heard tales of your mother traveling from realm to realm without the aid of any magical artifacts, is this not true?"  
Angrboda furrowed her brow slightly. "Yes, it is true. It is very difficult, but it can be done," she said, "I have traveled to many realms since the war."   
"Then why stay here?" inquired Helblindi. "Why not live in a world where you can have food on your table every night?" Angrboda's eyes swept around the little cottage. Her lips curled into the smallest of smiles. "Because this is my home," she said softly.   
"Would you make the sacrifce of leaving your home to save its people?" Helblindi asked somberly. Her firey eyes shot back to him.  
"The king and queen of Asgard have two sons the same age as you and I. All I must do is get one wrapped around my finger, and you may have your war," she said, "I will leave in the morning if you wish." Revenge burned like a flame in her eyes.   
Helblindi smirked. "Thank you, Angrboda, Jotunheim is forever in your debt."


	2. Through the Front Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angrboda makes the journey from Jotunheim to Asgard.

It wasn't hard for Angrboda to create a passable Aseir form for herself. She often traveled from realm to realm, hoping for a breif esccape from the cold of Jotunheim. She surveyed her new skin in the mirror.

The enchantress had the same snow white hair, but her crimson eyes were black as coal now. Her skin had turned from blue to unblemished mahogany, and her teeth were perfectly flat. 

Helblindi, who had stayed the night to avoid the cold, wrinkled his nose at her. "I never understood how Aseir women became renowned for their beauty," he said. 

"I think I look quite fetching," replied Angrboda. She gathered up the last of her belongings and turned to face Helblindi. "Once I arrive in Asgard, I will contact you as soon as I can. I shall remind you again that this will be a very slow operation. It will take time for me to get inside the palace, and even longer for the king and queen to trust me," Helblindi nodded at her words.

She handed him a silver dish. "When you return, fill this with water," she instructed, "It is how I will communicate with you." Helblindi inspected the dish and nodded. "I am not sure how often I will be able to contact you, but rest assured I am always working."

"Again, I thank you for your service," said Helblindi. Angrboda looked out the window. Sunlight had begun to filter down through the tree canopy. "I beleive the time has come," she said somberly. "Good luck," said Helblindi.

The witch stepped outside and took a deep breath. She began to murmur the incantation, feeling the Seidr flowing around her. Angrboda felt herself lift off the ground; it was as if she were light as a feather. 

There was a loud crack, a blinding light, then she felt nothing at all. At last Angrboda felt solid ground under her feet. She opened her eyes and smiled triumphantly. She was in a warm feild, and she could see the golden palace before her. 

Quickly she began to weave a concealment spell, for she had heard tales of Heimdall, and knew he would be watching her. The spell would blind him to her true form. 

Angrboda shed her heavy cloak and set off towards the palace. As she walked she mulled over the plan she had made last night. The easiest way for her to get in the palace was to become a handmaiden or a serving girl, so she would start there. 

Walking through Asgard was quite refreshing. It had been quite some time since she had traveled off-realm, and she was enjoying the sun tremendously. She didn't care for the city, though. Upon entering, her senses were assaulted with loud vendors calling people to their stands, smells of spices and perfumes that burned her nose. She hated the close proximity of the other people.

This is why I live in the woods, she thought miserably. She worked her way through the crowded streets with a scowl on her face. If someone bumped into her again she would surely scream. 

At last she reached the doors to the palace. She took a deep breath and put on a smile. Angrboda sauntered up to the gaurds. "Good morning!' she said cheerfully.  
"Good morning," replied a gaurd, gruffly.   
"Would you be so kind as to let me in?"  
"Why?" 

Cheerful as an undertaker, this one, thought Angrboda. "I come seeking work," she explained, "I heard that the palace was seeking handmaidens." The gaurd turned to his companion. "I heard of no such need. Did you?" The other gaurd shook his head.

"Well, perhaps it is a mere rumour," said Angrboda, "but in any case, I would still very much like to see if any workers are required." She smiled sweetly in hopes of swaying them. The gaurd looked at Angrboda, then at his partner, then back at Angrboda. "Fine," he said lazily, "find another gaurd when you get inside, and they'll take you to wherever you need to go."

"Oh, thank you!" exclaimed Angrboda in mock giddiness. All this smiling was making her cheeks sore. She walked through the gate and was met with a set of stone doors with another set of gaurds. "Hello!" she chirped. "Hello," replied the gaurd, not quite as reppellent as the last one.

"I was told one of you would show me to someone I can talk to about work," she said. "Follow me," said the gaurd, opening a door. "Thank you!" said Angrboda. All it takes is a little concealment charm, and the Aseir let a Jotun walk right through their front door! she thought, smirking.

"What sort of job did you have in mind?" asked the gaurd.   
"I had heard that there was a demand for handmaidens," she replied.  
"You heard wrong," he said, "we are in need of ladies in waiting, so I am told." Angrboda smiled, genuinely this time. This would bring her even closer to the royal family.

"Well, I'm sure I could do that job as well," she said cheerfully. The gaurd led her through the labyrinth of the palace's halls and up spiraling flights of stairs. She was short of breath as they reached the top. "Are you all right?" asked the gaurd. 

"Yes," panted Angrboda, "I'm just a bit tired." He led her to a room with a large wooden door. He grabbed the ornate knocker and slammed down with it three times. An older woman in a beautiful red gown answered the door.

"Yes?" she asked. The gaurd cleared his throat. "This young lady seeks a job as a lady in waiting. I thought you would be the one to talk to," he said. The woman looked Angrboda over with sharp, cold eyes. "I'll see what she can offer," she said, "thank you, you may go."

The gaurd left, leaving Angrboda alone with a woman who looked like she could spit fire. "Well, come in," she said strenly, opening the door further. Angrboda decided that she did not like this woman. "My name is Gudrun," said the woman. "I am Angrboda," she replied. 

Gudrun motioned for Angrboda to take a seat. She looked around the room. It was quite sizeable, and more ornate than anything she had seen on Jotunheim. She sat down in the chair Gudrun had told her to. "Now," said Gudrun, "what brings you here?" 

Isn't it obvious? thought Angrboda, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "I heard there was a demand for ladies in waiting, and I needed a job, so here I am," she said, doing her best to keep up the 'innocent teenage girl ploy'. Gudrun still looked at her suspiciously. "Where are you from?" she asked.

"I am from the northern farmland country," Angrboda explained, "I have no parents or husband, so I must make my own way." At least the last part wasn't a lie. Gudrun continued to stare her down. "What would make you worthy of becoming one of the Queen's ladies in waiting?" 

The more this woman talked, the less Angrboda liked her. "Well, I can read," she said. Gudrun looked unimpressed. Just being able to read could get a person a lot of things on Jotunheim. Apparently, this was not the case on Asgard. 

She began to grasp at straws. "I can sew a bit, I can read and speak Jotun." Gudrun's eyes widened. "You can read and speak Jotun?" she asked. Angrboda's heartbeat raced. She shouldn't have said that. Why did she say that?

"Ah...yes," said Angrboda nervously, "my parents had some books on the subject. I studied them as a child." Gudrun nodded. "Well, it appears you might be useful to us after all," she said, standing up, "follow me." 

Angrboda followed her down more hallways and up more stairs. Angrboda's heartbeat quickened with every step. Would they discover her on the first day? Where was she taking her? She did her best to keep up the giddy fam girl routine. 

Gudrun led her to a pair of enormous wooden doors. She knocked three times. "Come in," said another woman from the other side. Angrboda and Gudrun entered the room, or house, rather it seemed. They had stepped into someone's living room. 

A woman with golden hair and a kind face stood in the center. "Good morning, Gudrun," she said. "Good morning, Your Highness," replied Gudrun. The woman nodded in Angrboda's direction. "Who is this?" she asked.

"She says her name is Angrboda," said Gudrun, "she wishes to become one of your handmaidens." The woman smiled. "How lovely," she said. Gudrun continued. "I was not impressed at first, but then she told me she could read and speak Jotun."

Angrboda supposed this woman was the queen, judging by the finery and the 'your highness'. She attempted to slow her heartbeat. She had lied many times to get what she wanted, but never to a monarch. She'd never expected to meet the queen this early, either. 

The queen raised her eyebrows. "Can you, now?" she asked. Angrboda snapped out of her trance. "Y-yes, Your Majesty," she said shakily.   
"And just how did you come across this skill?" asked the queen.  
"My father fought in the Jotun-Aseir wars. He brought back some books from Jotunheim. He also said that he picked up some of the language. From there he learned the language and passed his knowledge on to me," she explained, hoping she sounded convincing.

The queen stared at her for a moment. "And why did your father feel that you would need such information?" she asked. Angrboda took a deep breath.  
"He simply wanted me to have a solid education. He thought perhaps the knowledge would be useful to me one day," she said.

"It would seem that it has," said the queen. "Tell me, who was your father?"  
Angrboda froze. "His name was Erik," she paused slightly, "Erik Ulfricsen." It was the most common name she could think of. Surely many men named Erik had served under the king.   
The queen nodded slowly. "Well, then," she said, "we will see how you perform." She extended her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Angrboda Eriksdottir, I look forward to working with you."

Angrboda nervously shook her hand. "Thank you, your majesty," she said, now beaming. The queen turned back to Gudrun. "Show her to her new quarters, then you can begin training her," she instructed. 

As she and Gudrun made their way down the hall, Angrboda allowed herself to feel as giddy as she made herself out to be. She had formulated a plan the day before arriving and it had actually worked! 

She would have much to tell Helblindi tonight. At this rate Asgard would be on its knees in a year, perhaps two.


	3. My Name is Angrboda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angrboda's training is coming along nicely. What will happen when she catches the eye of a certain prince?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Glad I finally finished it! I hope I can update again soon. I hope you enjoy, please leave a review!

By the end of her first week on Asgard, Angrboda wanted to kill Gudrun. The spiteful woman was always talking down to her. According to the other ladies in waiting, she was never this vile. “It must be because you just showed up and got the job,” explained Astrid, Angrboda’s roommate. “Most of us have to go through a rather rigorous process, and it doesn’t help that you don’t really know much about the job to begin with.”

Astrid was right, of course. Angroboda didn’t know the first thing about being a lady in waiting. She was learning, though, and with Astrid’s help she became a rising pupil, Gudrun still hated her, though. 

The months passed, and soon their training was complete. Astrid was assigned to the west wing of the palace. Angrboda secretly hoped she would be as well. She liked Astrid, despite her being Aseir. “Angrboda,” barked Gudrun.   
“Yes, madam,” answered Angrboda.  
“The Queen has requested you as her personal Lady in Waiting. You report to her chambers today,” as she said it she seemed to almost wrinkle her nose, something that deeply pleased Angrboda. Astrid gave Angrboda a giddy look. “I’m so happy for you!” she exclaimed after Gudrun left. Angrboda smiled. “Thank you,” she said, “I’m a little nervous, though, I didn’t know the queen would want me so soon.” Though Angrboda wanted to get as close as possible to the royals, the fact that the Queen requested her made her uneasy.

Was this just a ploy to keep an eye on her? She would have to be as careful as possible. “I’m sure you’ll do a wonderful job!” assured Astrid. Angrboda snapped out of her trance. “Hm? Oh, yes, thank you,” she said, “I should probably get going.” Astrid nodded in agreement, blonde curls bouncing. “Good luck!” she called as she bounced off. “Good luck!” echoed Angrboda as she departed as well.

Angrboda nervously made her way to the Queen’s chambers. She came to a stop at the now familiar set of ornate doors. She grabbed the knocker, shaped like the Valknut symbol, and knocked three times. After a few seconds, she was greeted by the Queen herself. Angroda hastily curtsied. “Good morning, Your Highness,” she said. The Queen smiled fondly. “Good morning, Angrboda,” replied the Queen.  
“Please, come in,” said the Queen. Angrboda entered the chambers rather stiffly. Angrboda did not dare ask what the Queen wanted her to do. Ladies in waiting were to only speak when spoken to. “How are you this morning, my dear?” asked the Queen. Angrboda swallowed. “A little nervous, Your Highness,” she said with an uneasy chuckle.” The Queen smiled. “There is no need to fret, Angrboda,” she said, “I am sure you will do just fine here, and if you make a mistake, it will be of little consequence.”

“Thank you, Your Highness,” said Angrboda with a shaky breath. The Queen waved her hand. “Please, call me Frigga, I grow tired of formalities, they’re such a bore,” she said. Angrboda nodded. “Yes, Frigga,” said Angrboda, a bit more relieved. Frigga motioned her over to an enormous bookcase. “My husband procured some Jotun literature during the wars,” she explained, “they’ve sat here unread for years. I’d like someone to translate them.”

As Frigga gingerly took some weathered-looking books and scrolls from the shelf, Angrboda wanted to be angry. The Aseir had killed their people and looted the once great libraries! She remained a calm, empty shell, though. “Of course,” she said, “but it will take me quite a while.” Of course, she could have read them in a heartbeat, but that would have been far too odd for a teenage Aseir girl. 

“I’m in no hurry,” said Frigga cheerfully. “It just pains me to see such knowledge go to waste! You may take all the time you need.” Angrboda smiled. “I will do my best, madam,” she said.   
“I hate to ask this of you so soon,” said Frigga, “but you wouldn’t happen to have your father’s Jotun books with you at the moment, would you?” she asked.  
Angrboda shook her head. “I wish I did, madam,” she said with a downcast look, “but there was a fire on our farm during the dry spell last fall, and the books perished with my father.” She was quite pleased with herself for remembering that there had indeed been a dry spell in the north, for she had visited then.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” said Frigga sympathetically. Angrboda nodded. “That’s why I’m here, madam,” she continued, “most of the farm went up in flames, and since I have no husband, I would have to run it myself if it was rebuilt. So, to save myself the trouble, I came to the city to look for work.” Angrboda was extremely happy with her acting skills. She had managed to keep the downtrodden look this whole time.  
“Well,” said Frigga, “perhaps the translations will help keep your mind occupied.”   
“I’m sure they will, madam,” replied Angrboda, gingerly taking one of the volumes.   
“Will you need any tools?” inquired Frigga. Angrboda nodded.   
“I would like a pen and parchment,” she said, “nothing more.”

Angrboda continued the monotonous task until noon. By that time, she had written down the first paragraph of the book. It was incredibly dull work, but she supposed it was worth it. As she put down her pen, she heard the door open, followed by loud footsteps. She turned around to find both princes making their way through the house. She nearly forgot her manners, and reminded herself to stand up and curtsy. “Good morning, Your Highnesses,” she said sweetly.

Both princes nodded in her direction and murmured a reply. Prince Thor moved on, seemingly preoccupied. Prince Loki stayed behind, though. “May I ask what you are doing?” Loki inquired. Angrboda snapped her head up to meet his eyes. “Oh,” she said, “I’m just doing some translation work for Her Majesty.”

Loki knitted his brow. “These appear to be Jotun texts,” he said, “how did you come to learn the language?” The well-practiced lie flowed from Angrboda’s lips like water. “My father fought in the wars and managed to pick up the language, which he then taught to me,” she said. Loki nodded. “What division did he work in?” he asked.  
“Prisoner of war camps,” she replied. As she studied the prince’s face, she knew he believed her. She could see something else as well. There was curiosity in his eyes, much more than his brother. Yes, this was good, she could make use of this. 

“Are you fluent?” asked Loki. Angrboda smiled.   
“Yes, I think so,” she said.  
“Do you think you could teach me?” he asked, “I think it would be quite useful. I would pay you, of course.”  
“Well, it has certainly been useful for me,” replied Angrboda cheerfully, “I would be happy to, though I think you should ask the Queen for her permission to use me.”  
Loki nodded. “I shall. Thank you,” he said. “What is your name, My Lady?” he asked.  
“My name is Angrboda,” she answered. Angrboda could barely contain herself, she'd already gained the attention of the prince and the queen! She would have much to tell Helblindi. It seemed everything was going to plan.


	4. A Bit of Kindling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angrboda attempts to discover what makes the youngest prince tick, and sparks his curiosity a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm actually updating in a fairly timely manner. Who'd have thought? Hope you enjoy, please review!

The queen did let Angrboda tutor Loki, and they began to meet frequently. She would finish her work with the queen, then she would go to the library to meet with the younger prince. During the first few weeks, he seemed keen on learning only, but as time went on, Angrboda detected the same flicker of curiosity in his eyes that she had upon meeting him. She knew that he stared at her while her head was turned, but he did nothing, said nothing. Her only indication of his interest in her were the hurried glances away as she turned her head. Angrboda grew frustrated at his aloofness, but she persisted.

In her travels, Angrboda had been with her fair share of men, and knew how to bring a man to his knees. It would be fairly easy with Loki, she suspected, as he was young and inexperienced. She may have been only three years older, but hardship had shaped her, made her wiser, forced her away from home. The prince knew only his comfortable life at the palace.

From what Angrboda heard from the other servants, girls mainly overlooked Loki in favor of Thor, though not entirely. “Some girls have tried to gain his attention,” Astrid had told her, “but he seems to just brush them off.” This confused Angrboda. Such characteristics were odd in a man Loki’s age. “You don’t think he’s…,” Angrboda’s voice had trailed off, “odd, do you?” If it was the case, she would have to take a chance at the elder prince, but Astrid shook her head. “No, I’d say not,” she had answered, “I’ve seen the way he looks at girls, he likes them, even if he won’t talk to them. Rather disappointed my brother, though.” 

Angrboda decided she would have to observe Loki outside of their time in the library. She had to find out what drive him. Anyone could tell what Thor wanted; battles, feasts, women, and the crown; he was rather open. What did Loki want? Angrboda often wondered as she studied with him. He wanted to learn, that was all she had gotten so far, but she would get farther, even if it meant using a love potion.

During their third week of studying, Angrboda attempted to start a non-academic conversation. “What else do you enjoy studying, Your Highness?” she asked with a timid smile, “Other than languages, I mean.” He shrugged. “Whatever can I get my hands on, really,” he answered, to absorbed in his work to care. He finished writing a simple Jotun sentence and handed her the paper. “Is this correct?” he asked.

Angrboda took the paper ran her eyes across the words. She nodded. “Yes,” she answered, “but you must capitalize all verbs.” The prince nodded and began to translate another Aseir phrase into Jotun. Angrboda tried again to start a conversation. “Personally, I would love to study magic,” she said, “but my parents said it was too dangerous.” 

Angrboda smirked as Loki’s concentration wavered. “Not if you have the right teacher,” he said, looking up from his paper. She had found something, a slight bit of kindling, now she need only fan the flames ever so slightly. “Do you know magic?” she asked. The prince nodded. “Yes, my mother taught me. There was really no danger at all,” he answered in a slightly more enthusiastic tone. Angrboda smiled. “I wish you had told my parents that,” she said. “Ah, well, it’s too late now, I suppose,” she continued, “besides, I probably didn’t have the knack for it.”

Once again, she saw the curiosity and eagerness in his eyes. “It’s never too late to learn magic,” he corrected, “and you can’t be sure you have no aptitude for it.” Angrboda tilted her head. “How can you find out?” she asked. Loki had abandoned his pen and paper. Clearly, Angrboda had found a subject that would feed the fire. 

“By using the Siedr,” continued Loki, “all magic comes from the Siedr and with the right spell I can see if any of it surrounds you.”   
“What if I have no magic?” asked Angrboda, “Will it hurt?” She knew very well that it wouldn’t, she was simply stalling so she could confirm that none of her spells would be revealed. Loki could not know that she was already performing magic. After a short mental check, she knew that her secrets would be safe.   
“No, it won’t hurt a bit,” answered Loki.   
“And you don’t mind doing it?”  
“On the contrary, you’ve peaked my interest.”

“Oh, thank you!” she exclaimed. “I can’t wait to know!”  
Loki picked up his quill and dipped it in ink. “Hold still,” he instructed. He carefully drew ancient runes on her skin between her eyes, on her palms, and down her arms. As he observed his work, Angrboda could see a smile threatening to appear at the corner of his mouth, but it quickly disappeared. He took her hands in his and began to murmur the incantation.

It wasn’t long before Angrboda began to feel a familiar energy surrounding her. She glanced down at her arms and noticed the runes had begun to glow. She could feel the Seidr flowing around her. The air was filled with faint whispering noises, unintelligible to most, but Angrboda recognized it as the sound of magic in its rawest form.

Her eyes returned to Loki, who was staring at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. His breaths were shallow as he seemingly marveled at her. He released his grip on her hands with a gasp. “I can’t believe it,” he said incredulously.  
“What?” asked Angrboda. “Do I have it?”  
“Do you have it?” he echoed in awe. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone with that much Seidr surrounding them! Your amount seems as high as Mother’s!”

Her eyes turned downward in mock humility. “Surely you are exaggerating,” she said humbly, though she knew he spoke the truth. Growing up, her skills had quickly surpassed her own mother’s.  
“I am not exaggerating!” exclaimed Loki. “You’re certain you had no idea you possessed magic?”  
“None whatsoever,” she replied.  
“Is there a history of the craft in your family?”  
“Not that I know of,” she said.

Loki leaned back in his seat, still stunned. “Do you think you could teach me how to use it?” she asked shyly.   
His eyes met hers with a slight smile. “I would love to,” he said, “a skill for a skill it would seem, yes?” She nodded.  
“One I look forward to very much. Tomorrow at the same time?”  
“I would be honored, My Lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Reviews and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
